The Tale of the Black Cat
by AuthorBeauty
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga had been through dark resolutions in his past. Now in the clutches of Persona and the Elementary school principle, he is slowly slipping into the darkness of Alice Academy. Until Mikan Sakura came along. Gakuen Alice, through the eyes of the Black Cat. . .
1. Chapter 1

**Do Not Own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: I'm Getting Out of This Hell Hole; Part 1<strong>

The alarm woke me from my nightmare, thoughts of Persona making me sick and agitated. My sweat drenched body leaned over the sheets of my moderately sized bed, the stiff silk pushing thoughts of wanting to burn them in mind. I swept the tips of my raven hair from the plate of the irritating Alice restrainer, a cat mask at that. Labelling me as the Black Cat(_kuro neko)_, around the halls of Alice Academy.

"Tch, another day of Hell." I muttered, turning my head to the long window beside my bed, the dark curtains spilling on the floor as light seeped into the cracks of my vast Special Star room.

As long as Aoi(**A/N: **Natsumes sister)is safe from those critical bastards. I groaned from the pain of the mask and flopped back into bed and stared up at the ceiling, contemplating whether or not to attend class today. No, I don't want to deal with that stupid Narumi Sensei. . .

I kicked on the mandatory Alice school boots; stuffing my hands in my pockets as I walked past the classroom, Ruka on my tail.

"Natsume! Where are you going?" He questioned, walking beside me as I kept my face set in a stoic expression.

"I'm getting a drink, that hot-headed Narumi should be leaving the substitute sensei by now. I don't want to be stuck in that hazardous class of hell." I muttered, causing Ruka to stop in his tracks, I raised a brow at him in question.

"I have to check on the animals! Goumen Natsume! I promised them that I'd sneak in today!" He bowed his head, tuffs of his blonde hair amidst the air. I let out an irritated sigh.

"Just go, it's not like I'm a kid." I said calmly, returning to my steady walking as I heard Ruka's footsteps head farther away from me.

"Hey, it's the Black Cat." I peered up through the frame of my mask and tried to summon a flame, but it just ended up with my head pounding against the edge of my skull.

"Ha! Can't even summon your Alice, maybe you should where that everyday brat." The guy sneered, an upperclassmen of Alice Academy to be exact. I recognize him vaguely, the nephew of someone who worked at the Academy.

I glared from behind the mask, a strong headache raging profusely in my mind.

"Get out-of-the-way." I growled, walking past him briskly, stopped by his next words.

"Eh? That's it? Well, want to make a bet? If you escape the Alice wall - I'll favor you something in return." I turned to him and clenched my jaw. He could be my slim chance to contact father, should I. . .?

"Whatever. Keep your promise and I'll do it." I said, causing him to chuckle.

"Go on, I suppose the great murderer of Alice will be able to do the job." I clenched my fist and grit my teeth. If this stupid mask was off I could - no, control Natsume. He's one of your few chances, don't waste it.

Without a word, I stepped away from him and walked away. Closing on the gates of Alice Academy. If I were to do this, I could finally, _finally _contact my family. If not, Aoi could get harmed. . .through all that contemplating, I heard an annoying yelp and froze.

Who was that. . .?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am attempting to narrate this in Natsumes perspective, of the manga series. I hope it's okay so far! It may seem a bit bad in the first few chapters, but it will get better when I get more into the momentum. :)**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: I'm Getting Out of This Hell Hole; Part 2<strong>

_Tch, whatever. _

I closed my eyes and breathed in a shaky breath.

My mind started to revolve around the sense of flames. The smoky scent, the flawless heat. I could feel the ends of my fingertips begin to charge with power, energy draining and mentally killing my soul as I flashed my eyes open and launched a large expanding ball of flames to the Alice wall, a loud _kaboom _irritating my ears as I swiftly hopped onto the gates of Alice Academy. I've never thought I could feel this wary sense of adrenaline again - but what may the consequences be? Wind whipped at my skin, the pointed edges of the gate taunting my balance.

As the smoke moved away from my clear line of sight, I noted the voices of panic and almost smirked. The large cracked wall crumbled to the ground, an evident dent showing as my flames left charred edges around the rigid pillars.

I knelt slightly and pushed off the slim platform of the gate, tunneling toward the ground. My breath catching in my chest as I finally noticed Narumi, a wide emphasized grin plastered on his face. Crap.

"Natsume!" He hollered in delight. "Don't run away!" Suddenly a sharp sting thwacked against my cheek, the mask releasing my face as I grit my teeth in pain. The ends of my black hair swayed before my eyes, the thud of my body collapsing against the ground causing me to wince. I could hear the stupid teachers voice pound in my ears, and I grew more and more annoyed.

"Ooh! I'm afraid I hurt his cute little face. . .my, this "growing whip seed" works quite well!" I ground my molars together and sensed the sting of my cheek redden.

"He-Hey!Are you okay?!" There's that same annoying voice, high and frantic as I continued to clench my fists.

"I - urgh!" I felt a pain crush against my hand, sending me to crouch further against the cement. My voice coming out in a painful groan.

"It's useless to try to escape using your Alice powers." I looked up through my bangs, a scowl centered on my face as I glowered at a smiling Narumi sensei.

"Before you use your powers, I'll use mine and you'll end up being embarrassed like before. Though I would like that!"

"Hmph! Crazy Teacher!" I muttered, feeling a hand clasp against my shoulder.

"This is the rewarding punishment for you." My eyes involuntarily widened as a disorientating tingle brushed across my body, wind flitting against my ear.

I blushed as my heart thumped rapidly, under the influence of his perverted mortifying Alice. Next thing I know, a wave of nausea ran over me and I blacked out, my eyes closing as I leaned against the man whom I most want to burn. . .

I could feel my nose being pinched, a sudden need to burn anyone who has crossed my line of boundaries. Instead I stayed silent, waiting for a moment to escape. My eyes slowly opened, the back of a girl with childish pigtails laughing in her own blubbering world in front of me. I got up from the place I was knocked unconscious and stared at the giggling idiot with slanted eyes. Irritating. . .

My hand reached out and I took hold of one of her brown pigtails, pulling her entire self towards the sofa and slamming her onto her back. Wide sparkling brown eyes stared up at me in disbelief when I pushed hard against the petite bone of her shoulder, locking her in a trap between my legs.

"Answer me in five seconds. If you don't I'll burn your hair." I stated, glowering contently as I analysed the victims face. Petite, with a face that makes me annoyed for some reason. Putrid amber brown eyes and a small dainty nose in the center of a heart shaped face.

"Who are you?" I questioned, tightening my hold on the soft lock of brown hair. She gasped and almost let out a scream, until an ironic crash sent my gaze toward the long window. Shifting glass clattered to the floor and I knew it was Ruka.

"Ow!"

"You're late, Ruka." I said, watching as he raised a brow at my predicament.

"Geez, whose fault do you think that is, Natsume?" His hand swept some shards of glass from the top of his matted blonde hair, kneeling forward as his eyes flashed cautiously at the girl below me.

"What are you doing? Who's that?" I knew he was trying to keep his shy demeanor on a down low, pressing a cool expression across his face. I figured he'd say that . . .

My body shifted, sitting on the girl, as I pushed her stupid face away from me. A casual lisp to my voice.

"She was here when I woke up. She refuses to reveal her identity."

"Is she an Alice?"

"Dunno. No clue."I peered back at her and smushed her face further into the sofa.

"Wanna take her underwear off?She won't obey me at all, so I thought I'd make her cry." Ruka stepped up from his sitting position and looked away awkwardly.

The girl below me struggled again, thrashing her arms and legs as she glared at me with tears brimming the corners of her eyes.

"Gaaaaah! Aaargh!" She screamed, struggling as I made a move to peek at her underwear.

"A world of polka dots." I said with amusement laced in my tone. She thrashed more and shouted at me with annoying venom in her voice.

"Pervert - Bastard - Aaargh!" I took the chance to slip her underwear off, smirking as Ruka warily glanced over at me.

"Why don't you use your Alice to do this?" He said, trying not to show sympathy to the still shouting girl.

"I'm tired and I can't get it to work properly yet." I responded, incoming footsteps thudding down the hall as I looked at Ruka.

"Oh crap. Someone's coming." I launched off the girl, clutching the newly obtained polka dots in my hand as I went over to Ruka, waiting as he stepped over the window pain.

"Are you alright Mikan?" A panting Narumi sensei barged in, and I felt an inevitable irritation growl over me as I also knelt over the window.

"Ah!" The girl yelled, tears streaming carelessly down her face as she ran over to the stupid senseis, Narumi finally noticing us.

"Natsume! Ruka?!"

I watched stoned face as the girl huddled into the perverts arms, annoyance flaring in my heart.

"See ya." I waved her underwear in the air, a smirk almost crawling it's way into my ego.

"Polka Dot Panties!" Her face suddenly froze, mouth agape as she gawked at the circumstance.

"They took it off you?" Narumi asked dubiously.

After that statement, I jumped out of the window, stuffing the product of her innocence in my pocket, Ruka on my trail as we ran from the apparent voice of horror.

"**NOOOOOOOO**! **PERVERTS**!"

"What should we do? Should we return to the Elementary Division now?" Ruka panted, running.

"Sure." I said simply, going back to the place I hated.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Is it alright? Well, hope you liked it! Next chapter will also be uploaded soon! So, for those of you who reviewed, thank you so much! And once again, please Review and stuff! Thank You! :D]**


End file.
